indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Visual Studio Code
https://code.visualstudio.com/ | discontinued = | latest preview version = | latest preview date = | status = Active | programming language = TypeScript, JavaScript, CSS | operating system = Windows 7 or later, OS X 10.9 or later, Linux | platform = IA-32, x86-64 | size = | language = English (US), Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese, French, German, Italian, Portuguese (Brazil), Japanese, Korean, Russian, Spanish | language count = | language footnote = | genre = Source code editor, debugger | license = * Binaries: Freeware }} | website = }} Visual Studio Code is a source-code editor developed by Microsoft for Windows, Linux and macOS. It includes support for debugging, embedded Git control and GitHub, syntax highlighting, intelligent code completion, snippets, and code refactoring. It is highly customizable, allowing users to change the theme, keyboard shortcuts, preferences, and install extensions that add additional functionality. The source code is free and open source and released under the permissive MIT License.Comment on Menu license links to non Open Source license, VS Code Repository on Github The compiled binaries are freeware and free for private or commercial use.VS Code FAQ, VS Code, "VS Code is free for private or commercial use." Visual Studio Code is based on Electron, a framework which is used to deploy Node.js applications for the desktop running on the Blink layout engine. Although it uses the Electron framework, the software does not use Atom and instead employs the same editor component (codenamed "Monaco") used in Azure DevOps (formerly called Visual Studio Online and Visual Studio Team Services). In the Stack Overflow 2019 Developer Survey, Visual Studio Code was ranked the most popular developer environment tool, with 50.7% of 87,317 respondents claiming to use it. History Visual Studio Code was announced on April 29, 2015, by Microsoft at the 2015 Build conference. A Preview build was released shortly thereafter. On November 18, 2015, Visual Studio Code was released under the MIT License and its source code posted to GitHub. Extension support was also announced. On April 14, 2016, Visual Studio Code graduated the public preview stage and was released to web. Features Visual Studio Code is a source code editor that can be used with a variety of programming languages. Instead of a project system it allows users to open one or more directories, which can then be saved in workspaces for future reuse. This allows it to operate as a language-agnostic code editor for any language, contrary to Microsoft Visual Studio which uses the proprietary .sln solution file and project-specific project files. It supports a number of programming languages and a set of features that differs per language. Unwanted files and folders can be excluded from the project tree via the settings. Many of Visual Studio Code features are not exposed through menus or the user interface, but can be accessed via the command palette. Visual Studio Code can be extended via plug-ins, available through a central repository. This includes additions to the editor and language support. A notable feature is the ability to create extensions that add support for new languages, themes, debuggers, perform static code analysis, add code linters, using the Language Server Protocol and connect to additional services. Visual Studio Code includes multiple extensions for FTP, allowing the software to be used as a free alternative for web development. Code can be synced between the editor and the server, without downloading any extra software. Visual Studio Code allows users to set the code page in which the active document is saved, the newline character for Windows/Linux, and the programming language of the active document. This allows it to be used on any platform, in any locale, and for any given programming language. Language support Visual Studio Code has out-of-the-box support for almost every major programming language. Several are included by default, for example, JavaScript, TypeScript, CSS, and HTML but other language extensions can be found and downloaded for free from the VS Code Marketplace. Reception In the 2016 Developers Survey of Stack Overflow, Visual Studio Code ranked #13 among the top popular development tools, with only 7.2% of the 46,613 respondents using it. However, in the 2019 Developers Survey, Visual Studio Code was ranked #1, with 50.7% of the 87,317 respondents using it. Visual Studio Code is widely reviewed to be fast and lightweight, and is considered to be flexible across various domains such as Java, JavaScript, Go, Node.js and even C++. Data collection Visual Studio Code collects usage data and sends it to Microsoft, although this telemetry reporting can be disabled. The data is shared among Microsoft-controlled affiliates and subsidiaries and with law enforcement, per the privacy statement. Because of the open-source nature of the app, it is known exactly what is collected. Upstream's binary is shipped under a proprietary licence.https://github.com/Microsoft/vscode/tree/master/src/vs/platform/telemetry VSCodium is an alternative binary distribution of the software which uses only the open-source parts and omits Microsoft’s trademarks and the telemetry component, while remaining fully functional and compatible in all other regards. See also * Brackets (text editor) * Atom (text editor) * List of formerly proprietary software * Microsoft Visual Studio References External links * * *License *Licensing FAQ *License Clarification Category:Text editors Category:Unix text editors Category:MacOS text editors Category:Windows text editors Category:Linux text editors Category:HTML editors Category:XML editors Category:Microsoft Visual Studio Category:Microsoft free software Category:Java development tools